Buffyverse Drabbles
by coalitiongirl
Summary: Exactly what the title says- all drabbles, all the time.
1. Giles and Robin Talk Slayers

These will all be 100-word drabbles that take place in the Buffyverse at any given time or place. I'm just keeping them all here in one place to make things easier. This is marked as complete because they're all complete, but I will be updating it periodically, so feel free to add this to story alerts. :)

* * *

**Written for ****ubi4soft**, who wanted Giles and Wood discussing Faith and slayers before Chosen. I might write a longer version of that prompt eventually, but this one's another hundred-word one...

"So Faith, what's her story?"

Giles frowned at Robin. "I was under the impression that you have…intimate knowledge of her."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't mean I know much about her. I understand what makes her tick, what she does, but I don't know why she does what she does."

"Yes, well…" Giles was silent for a moment, considering. "You dated Buffy."

"Once."

"And now you're involved with Faith."

Robin frowned. "And?"

Giles massaged his temples wearily. "We're about to fight our worst battle yet. I beg of you, refrain from this manifestation of your 'mommy issues' until it's over."**  
**


	2. Elbow Prompt

**For ****open_on_sunday**, prompt word "elbow," set after season one (in a world where Dawn exists, obviously).

"Mo-om! Buffy's on my side of the car!"

"Mo-om! Dawn keeps elbowing me!"

"Am not!"

"No, now you're pinching me! Cut it out!"

"You cut it out!"

"Oh? Or what?"

"I'm going to tell Mom that you're the slayer. And that you _died_ last week. Willow told me all about it when she was babysitting last night!"

"You wouldn't dare, you bratty little-"

Joyce finally tore her eyes away from the road to glance at them in the mirror. "Everything okay back there?"

"Fine!" they chorused.

Joyce sighed. Next time they went to LA, Hank was picking them up himself.**  
**


	3. Riley, Spike, and Buffy

**No prompt, just fun, set in early Season Five, before "Into the Woods."**

He watched them from afar.

Buffy's cheeks were flushed with fury as she tore into Spike for getting in her way, her voice raised and her eyes hard. Spike was protesting back, his sneer a poor disguise for the desperation in his eyes, the need to be acknowledged. Both were lost in their mutual anger.

He'd never been the recipient of her fire, not even the passion of hatred that she directed at Spike. He'd never come close to stirring such strong emotions in her.

He hated Spike for it.

And for a moment, he hated Buffy a little, too.


	4. Gossip Prompt

**Written for Open_on_Sunday- Some Spike self-pity, circa S6-ish.**

He heard them whispering at Willy's.

"Isn't that Spike?"

"Slayer's lapdog!"

"I heard he's in love with her. That she makes him her bitch."

Raucous laughter. Then came the defenders, who made it even worse.

"He used to be one of the best. Master of Sunnydale, even."

"Such a shame."

"Maybe it's all an act! Maybe he's just getting in her pants so he can suck her dry!"

The last comment made him leave and fall to the ground, vomiting.

One clawed foot stopped before him. "You're pathetic, you know that?" the demon said.

He closed his eyes. "I know."**  
**


	5. London, 1682

**Drabble, comics-compliant. Giles' comment in 34 did make me wonder... :D**

_"Y-You must understand- even among watchers, the last time they thought this was happening- back in the 1680s..." -Giles, Issue #34_

_London, 1682_

The demon had been a particularly vicious one, and it had taken all Siri had to defeat it. Afterwards, she'd lain on the goo-covered ground, unable to move and uncaring that the glowing yellow demon slime might be harmful. She needed rest first.

Eventually, she rose and returned to her watcher, covered in demon goo and awaiting rebuke for her tardiness.

It never came.

Instead, he stared at his glowing slayer, white-faced, and fled from the room in haste to find his compatriots.

He dashed into the Council hall. "Twilight is rising!"

Thirty watchers took their own lives that night.**  
**


	6. Breakfast in Bed

**Written for open_on_sundays, prompt "breakfast in bed." Set after Dead Things. **

"Absolutely not." Spike rolled away from her, his features wary and guarded.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Come on, Spike, you nearly died last night. Because of me. The least I can do is give you some slayer-flavored breakfast."

He gazed at her, pained rejection in his eyes. "Can't hurt you."

"You wouldn't be-"

"I can't let you use me to hurt yourself. Not again. Not like that."

She should've run then, should've been furious with him for refusing her greatest offering. But he was right, and she knew it. So she stayed.

For breakfast, they ate leftover Chinese.**  
**


	7. Dead Things

**Three drabbles, three points of view, all set in the last scene of Dead Things.**

****

Buffy

He's finally made her cry. Somehow, she has always known that the instant he was capable of making her cry, he was one of her own; and now he's done it, and the realization makes her cry even more.

No. It's not him who's made her cry, it's _her_. She's done this to herself, full of guilt and remorse and self-loathing. In their unlikely relationship, she is the monster, and to find out that she _isn't_, that she's human and…and responsible…it's killing her.

Being with Spike is killing her.

But being without him makes her wish she were still dead.****

**Tara**

She's finally a Scoobie.

The thought takes her by surprise, because she's considered herself a true Scoobie since the summer she spent every night fighting the evils that lurked in the shadows of Sunnydale.

Now she realizes that that was never what being a Scoobie is about, and it's why Anya, too, has never made the grade. It's about Buffy, of being someone Buffy can lean on and cry to and beg for absolution.

All Buffy wants is forgiveness and love.

And Tara tries to give her both, her heart swelling with compassion and just a little joy at belonging.****

**Willow**

She watches from the stairs, unseen by both girls.

Once, that was her. Once, the girl comforting Buffy like that had been Willow. Once, the girl crying into Tara's lap had been Willow.

She doesn't know what had brought on Buffy's pain, but she doesn't care. She _can't_ care, not when she has so many other things to worry about. It's selfish, but this is what she has become, much as she hates herself for it.

She watches the soft curve of Tara's hand as it strokes through Buffy's hair and swallows a sob as she retreats to her room.****

_And in the moment of crisis, while a man lies in pieces in an alley, three lost souls think of themselves._


	8. Muppet Prompt

Hank bent down to sit beside Buffy. "Look what I've gotten you!"

Ten-year-old Buffy frowned at the stuffed animal. "I have a pig."

"But this is a girl pig, see?"

"Ohh...I know!" Buffy brightened. "Miss Piggy can marry Mr. Gordo! An' they'll live happily ever after, like you and Mom!"

Hank's smile was a bit strained as he said, "Good idea."

--

Buffy found Miss Piggy alone in the back of her closet five years later, when she was packing to leave for Sunnydale with her mother.

She hurled the pig into the closest garbage can with a strangled cry. **  
**


	9. Willow and Warren

**Takes place during S8 #34.**

"…But why's Angel get a reward?" Warren asked them.

Willow imagined tearing his muscles off him, one by one, and strangling him with them as he cried like a baby. Imagined avenging Tara once again and making it last.

But then she thought of Tara, of the sorrow and regrets and the disappointment she would feel knowing that Willow had been brought to that level of darkness again, and swallowed.

"Because he's the yin to her yang," she explained, schooling her features to hide the darkness threatening to break free.

This was a test.

And for Tara, she'd pass it.**  
**


	10. Found Prompt

Written for LJ community open_on_sunday, prompt "found."

* * *

She's found it…_there_. It's right there, and she presses her hand against the side of his bare chest, caressing the skin above his unbeating heart as he sleeps soundly beside her.

It would be so easy, she thinks. So simple to just take her stake, poise an arm, and let it smash into his heart. So quick to turn temptation to dust, to rid the world of a temporarily chained murderer, to give the creature beneath her what he deserves. What she should have done years before.

And she slumps down against him and wonders, _Why can't I do it?_


	11. Film Prompt

Written for LJ community open_on_sunday, prompt "film."

* * *

There was a part of Riley that was drawn to her, even now that he'd moved on and done far better for himself. There was a part of him that shuddered and cried out in horrified fury watching that…_monster_…defile her down the road. His primary concern was for her safety, and he could see from her face that she was too far gone already, that only a complete betrayal could jar her from her self-built prison.

He snapped another photograph of her, capturing that frightening detachment on her face, and considered putting those Suvolte eggs he'd confiscated to good use.


	12. Mirror

Sometimes she watches him from across the room speculatively, memories of a spell gone wrong bubbling up uncalled and making her squirm uncomfortably. She hates the memories of his lips on hers, summoning attraction and emotion she hasn't felt in years. She doesn't need the inner conflict that those lips had brought on, the desire that she'd long since cast away. It would be wrong, _he_ would be wrong, and that was never going to change. It was best to just let it go.

This time, Giles glances up to eye her curiously, and Anya hastily returns to her work.


	13. Talk Prompt

Written for Open on Sunday, prompt "talk."

* * *

"We were both objects," Spike said without preamble, settling down beside the slayer. "Things to sate Buffy's need for connection. But 's a noble cause, yeah? To help her, just a bit, even through a quick tumble-"

"Spike-"

"She might not love us, but she's beyond that kind of love. We're just lower beings lickin' at her boots 'Snot easy, but she's worth it-"

"Spike!"

"What?" Spike scowled at her. "'M trying to commiserate here, you crazy bird."

Kennedy smirked, amused. "I think you're looking for Satsu."

"For- bloody hell." His eyes widened in outrage. "There are _more_ of you?"


	14. Speed Trap Prompt

Written for Open on Sunday, prompt "speed trap."

* * *

"Hey. Hey!" The big car swerved to a stop, and Jack pulled alongside it, lights still flashing. "Are you aware you were going eighty in a forty-mile zone?"

The window rolled down. "Sorry, officer. Can't quite hear you," the man in the driver's seat drawled.

Jack sighed, exiting his car irritably. These guys were all the same, provoking him to save their pride. They thought that-

A hand around his neck, a flash of teeth, and he never thought again.

Spike turned to Dru, a bloody grin on his face. "See, pet? Told you we could go with the drive-thru."


	15. All Nighter Prompt

Written for Open on Sunday, prompt "all-nighter." Takes place after AtS Damage.

* * *

Hands.

He stared at his own, stared at those of the other vampire over whom he kept vigil tonight. Hands could heal, hands could hurt, Spike's hands could…

He swallowed, pushing _those_ thoughts from his mind. _No_. Pesky, intruding hands, turned to fists and flung against each other, vampire nature violent as always.

Hands so limp that he couldn't help but reach over and touch one tentatively. And when it curled around his own, its owner still fast asleep, he allowed himself to squeeze it gently.

He'd gotten used to Spike's…hands. And, he admitted reluctantly, he was glad those…hands…were alright.


	16. Answer Prompt

Written for **open_on_sunday** , prompt "answer."

Set during the last scene of Into the Woods. Riley Finn, ready for takeoff.

* * *

He knows that she'll come for him, knows what her answer will be. He doesn't doubt it; a year with the girl he loves is enough time to understand her. He's sure she'll come after him and try to make things right.

Just as he's sure she'll never succeed.

She can't give herself fully to him and never will, and he'll be forced to watch their relationship crumble until he'll be left with nothing and she'll be empty and broken.

So he swallows bitter pain and nudges Graham. "Let's go. Forget about midnight."

He doesn't want to hear her answer.


	17. Flight Prompt

Written for **open_on_sunday** , prompt "flight." Near the end of "The Girl in Question," Spike and Angel head home.

* * *

"Bloody waste, coming out here just for that," Spike grumbled, glancing out the jet window.

"Mm-hm," Angel said morosely.

"Though that busty chit was almost worth it," Spike said thoughtfully.

"Mm-hm." Angel flipped through his book, listless.

"And I've seen my yearly quota of Andrew, I think. So no more of that, thankfully."

Angel nodded agreeably. "Mm-hm."

"Though I was kind of hoping for a little more action," Spike mumbled. "Not worth all this time in the sodding sky." He perked up. "Oi. How 'bout we join the Mile High Club instead? Take the edge off?"

Angel shrugged. "Yeah, okay."


	18. Birthday Drabble

Written for kathleenelaine5's birthday, a Who/BtVS crossover.

* * *

She probably should've wondered why an old-school blue police box was sitting in the middle of Restfield, but she had more important things to worry about right now. Like that little outthrust of Spike's lips before he attacked her own, or the way that his hands were sliding up the back of her shirt when they were still minutes away from his crypt. So she threw open its door and leaped onto him, and thought of nothing else for a long time.

They had already parted and were rearranging their clothes when Spike finally took in their surroundings.

_"Where the bloody hell are we?"_


	19. Wasted Potential

**menomegirl** requested Lindsey/Lorne, prompt "wasted potential." Takes place during NFA.

* * *

His people have never dwelled on the evils of violence, of slicing off a man's head or stabbing him in the chest. But then, Pyleans are survivors, hardier than their livestock, and can afford to be so blasé.

The man at his feet is human, breakable and helpless, and now he's broken. And Lorne feels the finality of it, the heavy knowledge that Lindsey will never rise again, never try again to redeem himself and fail miserably- because he would have failed, Lorne knows. He's heard him sing.

There's no wasted potential when it comes to Lindsey. But that doesn't make his murder any more palatable.


	20. Haunt Prompt

Written for open_on_sunday, prompt "haunt." Season Two Angelus.

-

He hates her more than anything else in the past damned century- what she represents, who she tries to be, what she's made him. He wants her broken until she regrets it all, silencing that voice within that calls for her still. He wants her in pieces before she dies. He wants to be the one to do it.

She consumes him, surrounds him during his every waking moment. She's haunting him with bright eyes, shining gaze and loving smile…

…And part of him still yearns for it all, and he despises that part even more than he hates her.


	21. Denial Prompt

Written for open_on_sunday, prompt "denial." Takes place just after The Yoko Factor.

* * *

He can't believe it, not even once he's left Giles's and is contemplating it at home. It's impossible to comprehend.

Not the Willow-having-a-girlfriend thing, because-

Well, yeah, that's also pretty unbelievable.

But even more insane is that he didn't _know_. That Buffy had been told first.

God, when did it become Willow-and-Buffy and Buffy-and-Xander? When had Willow-and-Xander fallen apart? For how long had he been denying that it had?

He doesn't know anymore, but he's certain of one thing. When this madness ends- and of course it _will_ end- that's going to change.

He wants his best friend back.


	22. Countdown Prompt

Written for open_on_sunday, prompt "countdown." Spike never left in Seeing Red. Buffy still brings Dawn to his crypt during the Willow fiasco.

* * *

He's storming around when she arrives, throwing heavy objects at the wall and punctuating each crash with a shouted curse. She isn't surprised, but she can't afford to leave now.

She grabs him by the arms. Flinches a little. Shoves away intrusive thoughts. Counts down from ten, smashes his head against the wall.

"Buffy?" Dawn asks, her voice tiny and scared.

Spike looks up at her, and he's finally pale. Alert. Utterly broken.

She doesn't soften. "You need to protect her," she says firmly. When he responds, "'Till the end of the world," his eyes lack their former hope.

Good.


	23. Tease

Here's a drabble (plus one word) for **ba_rosebuds** , prompt "Tease."

Rating: PG-13  
Set in mid- to late S3, Angel muses on the impossibility of his relationship with Buffy.

* * *

  
She isn't doing it on purpose. She can't possibly know what kind of effect she has on him, even now. She doesn't understand the dangers of a single kiss, how he wants to-

_-crush her against the wall, tear off her clothes and bury himself deep within her, kiss away her worries and whisper words of love into her ear as she shudders around him, to turn every peck into a desperate, passionate embrace-_

He tells her he's leaving for her own good. He never explains that he needs to get away, too, before his love for her is his undoing.


End file.
